


She Can Lead You To Love

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: All Girls, Dork Lovers Server Stocking 2019 (Queen), F/F, Genderswap, being broken students, deacy having difficulty with confidence because bri is pretty, fem!AU, freddie is a good friend that helps her, king!au, lingerie shopping, nervous deacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Johanna Deacon is nervous because Bri is her first serious girlfriend and she's worried about any intimacies they might have just because it's her first time. Lucky Freddie is there to help her with her confidence- and by that she means going lingerie shopping!
Relationships: John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Stockings 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	She Can Lead You To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/gifts).



> DLS Stocking for Dathaniel

Johanna was nervous, which she's pretty sure is the normal reaction to having found herself somehow dating such a beautiful, smart woman. Not that Jo was stupid or a slouch, but while she’s getting an average engineering bachelors, Brianna was getting a science doctorate. As if being smart wasn't enough, Bri was kind, caring, sweet, and thoughtful. Not traits that were associated with Deaky, who tended to be gruff and surly. 

Jo has no idea how she got so lucky. And as if being smart and lovely wasn't enough, Bri is gorgeous. It's really a triple threat that she has no ability to resist. While Deaky tried her best to straighten her hair into smooth-ish waves, Brianna has lovely, voluminous locs that frame her sharp nose and hazel eyes. 

Yet somehow Bri had agreed to date Jo, so she didn't want to make a fool of herself by sharing her anxieties. It's just... Bri was the first girl that Jo had ever been with. It wasn't that Jo had never dated, she had dated in high school, quickly found out that she didn't like boys, and had dated two girls. One had been casual and in the other just hadn't taken things that far.

She was only nineteen now, which didn't sound too old for being a virgin, but now that she was dating an older girl, she wasn't sure how important her inexperience might be. She didn't care about Bri's age, only that it made her so confident and willing to take the time, which Jo loved. Clear, concise orders gave Jo purpose, and it gave her satisfaction to have such a direct blueprint to pleasing her partner. 

While Jo had some doubts, thankfully she was friends with Freddie, who had been able to give her advice. A lot of advice, maybe even too much advice. Jo wasn't sure she could keep at all straight and was terribly concerned about messing it all up. That, Freddie said, was her biggest problem: confidence.

Which is how she'd been dragged into going lingerie shopping, to help her feel sexy. Because according to Freddie: 'When you wear frumpy clothes you feel frumpy, but when you wear silk and lace you feel like conquering the world.'

As they were broke university students, barely affording rent, she didn't have the kind of disposable income to splurge on the fancy kind of study they sold in places where they measured you. Jo had always gotten her simple but functional brassieres from shopping catalogs. 

This won't do for her special occasion of course. So clever, delightful Freddie had found a way to look like a million bucks while still being poor. Wholesale lingerie. Deaky didn't even know that lingerie could go out of fashion. 

They'd taken the overground into the outskirts of the city to a big warehouse that was barely a store. Things were vaguely thrown by category into bins, certainly there was no sorting by sizes. While Jo was daunted by the seemingly endless rows of bins, Freddie moved with purpose.

The strategy, she was clearly informed, was to not just sort through the top for surely everyone had gotten everything good and of value, but to empty out the bin completely as to make sure to have gone through everything. 

Freddie had brought a tape measure so they could get an idea of the sizes for few things were labeled. Some of these clothes came from stores that couldn't liquidate but many came from factories that couldn't find sellers. Freddie was also very attentive for any flaws or defect, with an eye far finer than Jo's she pointed out running hems or broken closures. 

Most of these things could be fixed easily with what little sewing skills she had. It was only the damaged or stained articles they had to watch out for. And even with the stains Freddie told Deaky conspiratory that she'd point them out to Shaggy, the bloke that manned the counter, and get the price slashed even cheaper; then 7 out of 10 times the stain came out in the wash. Which definitely made it all worth it.

So Jo was made to try on everything her size in the hopes that something, anything would fit. The panties would be the easy part, bra shopping wasn't easily at the best of times but now she felt like Cinderella trying to find the perfect fit. Especially because of her unusual size. Deaky was done growing and thus had an adult sized torso but she was extremely flat chested. What she normally did was shop in the teen section and added two band extenders to make it fit. 

Which is why of course the fabulous fashionable Freddie barely even tried, instead giving her slips by the armful. What was good about her slender frame was if anything was too big, she could rather easily reduce it. Although she did imagine this made it difficult, if not impossible, for more voluptuous women to shop. 

She was rumpled and she didn't think her hair would ever lie flat until her next shower but they did find it. It was a gorgeous lavender semi-sheer slip with scallop lace at the top. When she looked at herself in the mirror, Freddie gushing about how pretty she looked, she did agree. Finding that the slip might actually have been more flattering than a bra and made her rather rectangular torso look delicate.

Still as Deaky looked in the mirror, at how she looked and how lovely Freddie found her and still wasn't too sure if this would work. As good as Jo might look, and she was willing to concede that she did, she wasn't sure if anything would ever be enough compared to Bri's beauty. Still it couldn't hurt and once it was bought it, it couldn't be returns so really it would be a waste if she didn't wear it.

Armed with the needed clothing, Jo carefully groomed her body, bathing in Freddie's finely scented bath salts, plucking her eyebrows, trimming her body hair and painting her nails with one of Bri's favorite pearly whites. Now that that was done, all that awaited her was the act itself.

Jo only had two nice dresses, one of knit wool that clung to her attractively, and one of a soft floral print. It was spring in London, which meant it was still chilly, yet Jo was so nervous she was sure she'd just sweat through her wool one.

While they were technically celebrating their two month anniversary, it was mostly just an excuse to have some time together, get dolled up, and feel fancy before exams crushed them. The slip easily fit under the dress with no problem. Jo was also wearing stockings, held up by Regina's garter belt that Freddie had borrowed. Jo didn't want Regina to know about how nervous or inexperienced she was because she feared the cool drummer would mock her. 

Neither Jo nor Bri were big on makeup, but for tonight Jo had applied the lightest of lip gloss and a bit of mascara to help her dull brown eyes stand out from the rest of her dull face. Oh god, she couldn't go through with this. She dropped her head into her arms and felt like crying from nervousness and frustration. Why couldn't she get it together? Why was she such a mess? Even with a game plan, she was still acting like losing one's virginity was the equivalent of facing a lion.

"Come on, come on you can do this," she gave her reflection a pep talk before trying her best to fake it. Maybe if she pretended she was brave it would really happen. She wiped her moist palms over her tights and straighten her back. If the only thing getting in her way of being with Bri was herself, she'd have no one else to blame and she'd very possibly be missing out on the best thing in her life. She collected her purse, coat, scarf, and shoes, before going out to face the world.

And of course, because obviously, Brianna was gorgeous. She was wearing a luscious nacre dress with a simple flower pendant, pearl studs, and some peachy blush. Most beautiful of all was her radiant smile that was just for Jo. It was impossible not to return the smile, Jo was happy she hadn't let her fear get in the way of this.

They entwined hands and made their way onto what was sure to be a great evening.

**Author's Note:**

> It's might first time writing fem!queen or f/f so let me know what you think


End file.
